User blog:Spider-GemBlur/Phineas Flynn
Phineas Flynn is one of the titular Protagonists from Phineas and Ferb and he would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information A LITTLE BOY WITH BIG IDEAS Is he a Little too Young to Make Summer Extraordinary? YES, YES HE IS!!! Along with Ferb, he tries to make the best Day Ever, from building a City-wide Rollercoaster, to performing Concerts, building Spaceships and such, Phineas never gives up building. Phineas Flynn's Legacy Official *''Phineas and Ferb'' (Nintendo DS) *''Phiness and Ferb Ride Again'' (Nintendo DS) *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension'' (Nintendo DS, Wii, PlayStation 3) *''Phineas and Ferb: The Quest for Cool Stuff'' (Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One) *''Disney Infinity'' Trilogy (Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PC) *''Phineas and Ferb: Day of Doofensmhirtz'' (PlayStation Vita) Fanon *''The Urbz: Sims in the City'' (Game Boy Advance) Story Role: Following the events of Across the 2nd Dimension, Last Day of Summer and the Phineas and Ferb Effect, Phineas Flynn is still building and making his Big Ideas for Summer but suddenly, he saw Portals to different realms, with each and every one of them having different Characteristics. One of the Dimensions he encountered are the Dimensions of Tekken, Mega Man X, Street Fighter, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Slug ''and others, as well as the ''Splatoon ''Dimension. Rivals: Primary: Mega Man X Secondary: Hwoarang Reasons: '''VS. Mega Man X: '''Phineas thought when he went to X's world, it is the 2nd Dimension, but when he saw a World with similar characteristics (a Cyberpunk-ish City with Unusual themes, well in this case, the Robots are called Mavericks which are Robots that are based on Animals with elemental Powers and Abilities and a dark Future ruled by an Evil Mad Scientist) but he had some strategies to solve the Problems. '''VS. Hwoarang: '''When he encountered him, he thought it was himself as a Teenager. He kinda looks like him in that, but with Orange hair. Hwoarang responds to him that the same thing, except what if he looked like as a Young Boy. Afterwards, the Latter told him that he had to be careful with the Devil Gene, as it will unleash Power that can harm Everyone. Connections: '''Mega Man X: Phineas and Ferb as well as the Mega Man X and Mega Man Zero franchises involve the Titular Duos using Weapons (in the Former's Case, they also use other things such as Guitars, Baseball Bats and such while inventing technologies such as a Rollercoaster, Robots and even Vehicles), had Robot villains that are based on animals (Perry the Platyborg for the former; but he is reformed at the end and the Maverick Hunters for the Latter), both Phineas and X had their soundtracks using Rock Music and even had an Evil Mad Scientist who wanted to take over the World. Hwoarang: '''Both Phineas and Hwoarang are considered friendlier Red haired Males to their Serious and Deeper Counterparts, Buford and Jin. Both of them however, help their Counterparts in Certain situations, such as the former helping out finding his pet Fish and the latter with Jin to solve his family problems and the Devil Gene. Current Status: is this character's current status? The story is neverending, so this what the character did the last time you see them Moveset that you may opt for alternate movesets for a specific character. In that case, you will list the character's variations as separate 'Heading 2" sections, and copy/paste this template for each variation Normal Combos *Baseball Bat Hit: He uses a Baseball Bat to Hit the Opponent. *Baseball Gun: He uses a Baseball Gun and fires a Baseball. The player can use the control stick to control the Baseball like a PK Thunder. The Baseball will hit an opponent. *Baseball Batgun: A Combination Attack of his Baseball Bat and Gun where he uses the former Thrice and the latter twice. *Electric Guitar Blast: He uses his Electric Guitar to Shock the Opponent. *Air Kick: He performs an Air Kick to the Opponent. Smash Attacks * Special Moves *Treehouse Robot Punch: Similar to Jin Saotome's Blodia Punch, where he summons his Humongous Mecha to Punch the opponent. Supers *Smash:' character's high-damaging super move *'Smash:' character's instant-kill Super Move Alternate Supers **any *additional *Supers *for your character Taunts **taunts *for the character Animations to Smash Bros and All-Stars *'Character Intro:' *'Victory Screen:' *'Losing Screen:' *'Idle Animation:' Moveset (Spider-Phin) Moveset (Phineku) Costumes/Alternate Colors Cosplay Skins *'Phineku/Izuku Midoriya': Phineas wearing Izuku's Clothes from '''My Hero Academia. *'Phineas Parker/Spider-Phin': Phineas as the Tom Holland version of Spider-Man as seen in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Premier Skins *'Teenager Phineas:' Category:Blog posts Category:Licensed Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Phineas and Ferb